<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akaashi x sakusa by Simpforakaaahi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559381">Akaashi x sakusa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpforakaaahi/pseuds/Simpforakaaahi'>Simpforakaaahi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Abit of Simping sakusa, Akasaku, Bit of a dick bokuto/kuro?, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fukurodani - Freeform, Funny, Gay, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange, Itachiyama, M/M, Mostly akaashis pov, POV Akaashi Keiji, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Rare Pairings, SakuAka, Slow Burn, Smut, Texting, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Training Camp, Underage Sex, cuteness, written with a friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpforakaaahi/pseuds/Simpforakaaahi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written by me and a friend but they dont have this app so i cant add them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hello?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akaashi texts the wrong number and it just so happens to be sakusa kiyoomi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>oh also i didnt proof read mostly because for some reason i just cannot read my own writing, so sorry for any mistakes</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Akaashi's pov:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>I feel a sigh escape my lips as i stare down at my phone, typing in the number bokuto-san gave me. He had finally gotten a new phone due to him dropping his old one in the river, still have no clue how he manged to drop it when it was in his bag. I also dont understand why people think i have a crush on him, he's loud, messy, always having mood swings and loves to be the center of attention. Im pretty much used as a baby sitter just because i can actually handle his mood swings. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"hello?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bokuto:"urm hi?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>okay so i can tell its not bokuto-san by the reponse i got, so i check the number i typed in and the number he gave me to make sure i didnt miss type. And like i thought he gave me the wrong number..wow.. And aparently ive learned nothing in the internet safety classes ive took throughout school because here i am still texting this stranger. Im so smart.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"this isnt bokuto-san is it?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bokuto: "um no sorry.."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bokuto:"hes in the top 5 aces right?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi: "oh okay sorry to bothet you, and yes he is" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bokuto:"its okay"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Oh god please dont tell me there a fan of bokuto-san, or no correction a crazy fan there the worst. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"im akaashi keiji, you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>okay me what the fuck. I really didnt learn anything in those classes. Why am i not just deleting the number? That would be the smart and normal thing to do, so way am i being the dumbass here? You know if this gets me killed or something i deserved it for being this stupid.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bokuto:"sakusa kiyoomi"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Well if this person isnt lying to me, were both stupid. Well even if they are telling the truth there still stupid because they dont know if am telling the truth. I might aswell change the username for them since i know there not bokuto-san an they told me there name. Hopefully not lying </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-akaashi has changed your name to sakusa-</em>
</p>
<p><em>Akaashi:"your the ace from icthiyam</em> <em>i right?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sakusa:"yes and your bokutos setter right?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"sadly yes"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Im alittle surprised they actually knew that much, well techincally thats not alot but im not really well known as to say all the attention nine times out of ten goes to bokuto-san. But again there is on a volleyball team and a strong one at that so it makes sense to pay attention to different team players for different teams. Even so ofcourse they knew me as 'bokuto's setter'. Thats what most people think of when they think of me. Well that or they think im his baby sitter, someone whos likes him, or just his underclassman.</p>
<p>I dont hate bokuto-san its just that hes to loud, touchy and cheer full all the time i rather be in less populated places with no one touching me 24/7. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakusa:"how do you deal with him? He's basicly a big baby"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"i got used to it by the end of my first year"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakusa:"poor you"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"i feel bad for the people he'll play with when he goes to college and a prefessional team"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakusa:"yea i cant stand him, gald theres like a 20% chance of being on the same team as him"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"if you are, youll get used to it"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakusa:"he'll always try to talk to me but i cant deal loud people or large crowds, so he has a no for me, always getting in my face"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Yep that sounds like bokuto-san, he doesnt know when to take no for an answer nor does he know any set of boundaries for personal space.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"i know that feeling all to well, am pretty much used as his baby sitter"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakusa:"poor you and your team"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"eh they'll be fine, at least intill i tell bokuto-san im planning to quit volleyball next year"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakusa:"how come? Your pretty"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>i feel my cheeks heat up, so i look up at the mirror above my desk to see that am blushing a faint shade of pink. </p>
<p>"Why am i blushing i bearly even know him"</p>
<p>I look back down to see that he's typing again, he probly didnt mean what he said or at least didnt mean it in the way i took it.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakusa:"*pretty good"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"thank you, but i never really cared for it that much. I do enjoy playing it but its not something i see myself doing for a living, i mostly did it to please my parents"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ah i figured i took it the wrong way, he just simple sent the text to eailer. And my text isnt wrong i dont care about the sport enought to play it for a living its just aomething to do in free time and to please my parents. Well that and so i could get bokuto-san to stop bugging me about joining the club, but he doesnt need to know that.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakusa:"in that case your parents suck, what do you want to do when you graduate?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"hm probly something to do with writting? People say im good at it"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakusa:"ha thats cool, go an live your life"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"are you planning to still play volleyball after you graduate?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakusa:"yea i think under 19 japan are going to ask me to join, after thay maybe a new team? Ive never aspired to be anything else than volleyball player really. I dont think i could."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"thats impressive, i hope you can get on the teams you want and win"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakusa"thank you, i hope your writing carrer will be a good one"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"thank you"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakusa:"ofcourse"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>No ones POV</strong>
</p>
<p>Sakusa was laying on his bed with his phone ontop of his, hoping his hands didnt decid to let drop it on him and his mask discarded to the left of him. Texting one out of the two Fukurodani's setters who he learned the name of, akaashi keiji. Wasnt something he thought he would be doing on a school night but he wasnt complaining and oddly enough he felt happy to be texting him. He wasnt annoying like his teammates or the people he's meet in games, at school, walking down the streets or on the bus,  he was a calm person who respected boundaries. </p>
<p>And plus the chances of meeting him where slim so why not open up an spill everything?, sure he might see him at a match but theyll be to busy playing agaisnt the opponents. As he saw another text pop up he felt a smile form on his face.<br/></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"how was your day? If you dont mind me asking"</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Akaashi didnt want to seem rude but he was instressed to know what his day was like, he didnt quite have the reason on why though. And plus some people liked when others asked this question an it might seem rude not to ask.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakusa:"i dont and it was okay, how was yours?"</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"tiring like always"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakusa:"im always tired"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"do you get enough sleep? If you want i can stop texting you so you can get some sleep"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sakusa felt himself smile again at the thoughtfulness of the other male, while Akaashi didnt want to keep sakusa awake if he needed sleep.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakusa:"dont worry, i just stay inside all day so its because of inactivity"</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"if you want we could practice together? "</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Akaashi looks at the text he sent and felt stupid, one sakusa didnt like germs so why would he leave to come meet him? Two they dont live near eachother nor even close to eachother so why would he go out of his way to vist or meet him half way? </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakusa:"no its good, i avoid people dont take it personal"</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"okay"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakusa:"you doing anything?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"nothing at the momeny, other then texting you"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakusa:"cool same"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi:"whats your team like if you dont mind me asking?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Akaashi was cirous on how the other male's team acted, he only saw them once or twice at nationals but wasnt really paying attention due to his own match. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakusa:"there okay, dirty and covered in germs. But there powerful and kind deep down"</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sakusa:"whats your team like?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Akaashi:"oh okay, and i think where poerfull even when bokuto-sans in his 'emo mode' there kind but can sometimes let their pride get to their head"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sakusa:"i get you"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <br/>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Akaashi smiled down at his phone gald that he didnt automaticly delete the number like he shouldve. It was nice to talk to someone like sakusa even if there on different teams and bearly know eachother, although akaashi cant help but think they might get closer if there texts continue like this and if not he was okay with that. Akaashi looked at the time realzing theyve been texting for awhile now even though it only felt like acouple of minutes, it was pretty late.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>So they both texted their goodnights with akaashi taking his glasses off and plugging his phone in going to bed and sakusa plugging his phone in going to bed. Both males not knowing that they both saved eachother's numbers to text planning to text eachother again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Akaashi's POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I swear i've been staring at my phone for the past 20 minutes, its currently 4:40am and im compensating rather i should text sakusa-san again. I have to leave in about at 5:30 for morning practice so i better decid if i do or not. </p><p>"You know what fuck it"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"good morning sakusa-san"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"good morning akaashi-san"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"isnt it abit early? Morning practice?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"well yes and no, i normal wake up early to look at the sun rise, its prettier in the early morning."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"did i wake you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"yes, but thank you for doing so. I have practice in an hour so i wouldve been late"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"oh okay, also you dont have to put 'san' at the end of my name"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"same goes for you then akaashi"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"but arent you a year older then me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"im a second year, and i dont really mind"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"oh okay, sorry i thought you were a third year"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>oh well know i feel stupid, i really did think he was a third year. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"dont worry"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"okay"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"oh ill be back, bokuto-sans here"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"ouch okay"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I put my phone down, plugging it back up and walk downstairs, sighing "i guess i took to long since be felt the need to come here". I walk to the door opening it</p><p>" hello bokuto-san, did i take to long?"</p><p>"HEY HEY HEY! And no i just came ovet because i was hungry"</p><p>"Fine, ill cook something"</p><p>"Yay thanks kaghi!"</p><p>I sigh at the fact he still cant stay my name correctly but walk to the kitchen, turning on the stove and getting the ingredients i need along with utensils needed. I hear bokuto-san walk in and close the door walking off somewhere, he better not do anything stupid. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-meanwhile with bokuto-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"HEY HEY HEY!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"No."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"awwwwwww why nottttt"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"your loud and annoying" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"rood anyways howd you get kashis number"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"*rude"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"and i dont know, he texted me wanting you. Whats it to you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"damn why you gotta be so rude"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"you kept trying to talk to me and touching me when we last met"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"your just like kashi but you say your rude comments out loud i dont like it :c"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"then dont touch me"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>back to akaashi</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>i walk upstairs and head to my room, since its the only place he would go in my house. Once i walk into my room i see bokuto-san siting on my bed on my phone. So i simple snatch my phone out his hands to see what he was doing, turns out he was texting sakusa while i was cooking breakfest for him. How rude, he didnt even ask to use my phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"ru-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:'sorry about him"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"dont be, cant be controlled "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"yea but still"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"not your fault"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~read~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"kash everything ok?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"yes sorry, bokuto-san was about to almost burn my house down again"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"okay good"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"i mean bad"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"i meam bad that he tired to do that, you know what nevermind"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"its okay i knew what you ment, and dont worry i get the same way sometimes"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>No ones POV</strong>
</p><p>Akaashi felt a small giggle escape him, he knew what sakusa had meant but it was alittle funny to watch him try to explain it. Maybe it was alittle mean to laugh. However the giggle didnt go unoticed by the yellow eyed male, which led him to pick on the younger male intill the shorter male told him to go eat breakfest. However sakusa read the text akaashi had sent and felt himself sigh of relief. </p><p>Ok maybe he didnt know the setter very well, but he didnt want to lose him or no he didnt want to lose contact with him. Not yet anyways, he was fun to talk with considering their personalitys even if he was friends with bokuto, the ace that never shuts up. So he quickly texted back not wanting to keep him waiting to long.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"tell him if he trys to burn your house down again, ill attack him with cleaning supplies"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi laughed slightly at that text, going to make sure he rembers that because it would be quite a funny one to see. By this time the text was sent akaashi was walking down the halls of school and people were giving him werid looks, not that he could blame them he was normal very quiet. So laughing down at his phone for once was a new sight to see.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"i might just keep that to myself, just so i can see how that plays out"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"dont test me, i will"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Those few little texts made sakusa smile, behind the mask ofcourse. Sadly the movement of the mask caused by the smile didnt go unoticed from his friends, well more like teammates that just call themsleves his friends. They were currently walking to school. But they didnt believe him when he tired to pass it off as something else and started to mock him, to which he only deadpaned and walks faster.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"okay, ill be looking forward to that"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"oh i have to go class is starting goodbye"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"goodbye kash" </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thanks..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>No ones POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's school day went the same as always, getting peoples judging eyes, staying queit and going to his favourite places to ingore people, following bokuto-san to make sure he doesnt do anything stupid, classes, dealing with either confessions or people trying to convince him he had a crush on his upper classman and volleyball practice including extra pratice. How ever talking to sakusa was new, which he was thankful for. Speakinh of which thats who he was texting now</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"do you have pratice?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"no it ended about 5 minutes ago, you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"oh cool, and nope i just finished 10 minutes eailer then the others"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"oh okay"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"what you doing?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"following bokuto-san home to make sure he doesnt get lost again, you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"just drying my hair before the others come"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"do you want me to stop texting you so you can finish?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"nah"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"i just have to put my mask and shirt on, an ill be done"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"okay"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"how was your day?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"it was okay, you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"it was the same boring as always including texting you which was new"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"not that texting you is boring, i just meant it was new not boring"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"its cool"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"any plans?.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"nah, to many places have to many people which means germs and that itll be loud. I rather be at unpopulated and queit places, you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"understandble, and nothing other then texting you and laying in bed"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before akaashi could read the text that had appeared on his phone, bokuto snatched it away whining about how the phone was getting more of 'his attention' then it normaly does. Which akaashi guessed was understandble he bearly ever used his phone and now he was texting sakusa alot. But he didnt think that gave the older male a right to snatch his phone away like some child who was doing something wrong nor did he think it gave bokuto the right to read his texts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"that sounds comfortble"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"hey hey hey! Why are you stealing all of kaashis attention??"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"sorry, your boyfriend is fun to talk to"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"wha- me and kashi arent dating!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto frowned at the text he had to send, so many people thought they were dating. And he wish they were, hes tried for two years to get the beautiful male to date him but he seemed to never realize it. And it made him jealous seeing how the younger male got so many confessions or when other people would get to close to what should be his. He could treat and love akaashi the way he derseved to be...but the second year never fucking realizes his feelings that were so obvious.</p><p>The bird like male felt jealously and slight anger inside of him seeing how sakusa could eaisly get what should be his, to talk to him. It took bokuto 2 months to get akaashi to have actual conversations with him and it takes sakusa less then a day?! Granted it was over text but still what does sakusa have that he didnt!</p><p> </p><p><em>Sakusa:"sound</em> <em>s like you are, got a problem with gays or just kash?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"nope im just not dating kashi and im fine with gays"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"whatever you say fog horn"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"what did you call me??"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"fog horn"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"you know those loud things that are annoying and make you death"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"rude motherfucker"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before bokuto could continue to talk to sakusa, akaashi took his phone back and ran to one the trees obviously being chased by bokuto. So the younger male climbed up the tree an sat on a semi high tree branch knowimg bokuto cant climb trees, and would eventually give up and leave. </p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"sorry about bokuto-san again.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"sorry to but dont tell him that"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa had lied, he wasnt sorry for calling the overly annoying owl like male he was a fog horn. He wasnt sorry at all, but it was mature to say sorry infont of kash. He didnt mind being alittle inmature of it meamt not saying sorry for the fog horn though.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"okay i wont..also i think im stuck now.."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi just realized what he had done. He was scared of heights..and he climbled a tree and sat on a high branch.. The now stuck male couldnt help but feel so stupid for climbing the tree considering he was scared of heights, what if the branch he was on were to fall? Whatever he would land on would defeintly not be able to handle it. He was fairly skinny and all muscles and bones. And know he was bothering sakusa with his stupidedy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"whats wrong?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"well..to keep bokuto-san from taking my phone, i climbed a tree.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"..are you stuck?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"yes.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"and i may be alittle scared of heights.."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was no 'may' akaashi knew for a fact he was scared. He literaly had his legs crossed under the branch he was on to make sure he didnt fall with his arms wrapped around the actually tree but to where he couldt still text aswell. Did that make him weak? Being scared of heights wasnt normal for teenagers was it? Maybe it was and he just hasnt met any of them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"omg..god damn seriously?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa sighed, running a hand through his messy dark curly hair dropping his phone back in his pocket for the moment. The masked male started to wonder if he should go help the other male, its the right and nice thing to do...but the thought of the germs alone made him shudder. He found himself more willing to go and help akaashi then ignoring him, even though it would invole alot of germs. That confused him, if it was anybody else or even his cusion he was sure he would just ingore it. He got his phone out turning it back on, ingoring his train that had just appeared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"yea..its okay i can just stay in the tree for awhile.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"do you need me to come get you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"i dont want to bother you"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi really did want his help, knowing it was unlikely that bokuto-san would come back to the tree but knew how much the othet hated germs and didnt want to make him do something he wasnt okay with. </p><p>And sakusa thought this was a way to escape and back out. Just go home and let him deal with his problem alone but apparently his fingers had othet ideas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"location please, and do you have hand sinziter or something like spray on you?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"yes? And -insert random ass location- why?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"i dont want your germs"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"but your not near me, how would you get my germs?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"for when i get there baka"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi:"oh okay, thank you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"yea yea im comming"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi put his phone away and got the hand sinterizer, dont ask why he had this on him. He honestly didnt know why but he just did, so he used it and pued his sleeves over his hands so they wouldnt get dirty again. Now all he had to do eas wait for sakusa to come an help him down.</p><p>After awhile he saw a man that looked like sakusa, although he wasnt completely sure due to him only seeing the male matches twice for mearly a second and due to the fact he was up higher so his veiw was his head, he watched as the male looked around</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you?"</p><p>"Up here"</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa looked up in the direction he heard akaashis voice, and could see he was holding onto the tree for what seemed for dear life. Then again it was probly because of his fear of heights which sakusa had just learned about.</p><p> </p><p>"Right then"</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa stepped on a stump beside the tree lifting his body up as high as he could so akaashi could eaisly grab onto him without failing. As he was doing so he decided to try an distract the male so he wouldnt feel worried or scared.</p><p> </p><p>"Did bokuto leave you hear"</p><p>"Yea.."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi held onto sakusa's hand slowly getting off the branch, and sakusa started to slowly pull him down. But when he had gotten akaashi half way down, akaashi almosted slipped which wouldve caused him to fall intill sakusa unknowingly held onto his waist to keep him from falling with akaashis hands finding there way to the taller male's shoulders as a pittful way to prepair for some type of impact. When he doesnt feel the impact he opens his eyes to see that he was know on the ground but was standing and being held by sakusa.</p><p> </p><p>"Careful baka"</p><p>"Thanks"</p><p> </p><p>They both realized how close they were and let go of eachother taking a few steps back, to put some distance inbetween them. Both of them having a faint shade of pink form on theit cheeks, the only difference was that sakusa's blush was covered by his mask while akaashi didnt have anything on his face.</p><p>"Thanks for getting me down.."</p><p>"Your welcome, also its nice to put the face to the name"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"It was nice to see what you look like instead of just texting"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi could agree with that, techincally they already knew what eachothet looked like but it was only mear glances at eachother an their teammates at matches.</p><p> </p><p>"Your right"</p><p> </p><p>They both feel a smile form on their face, but decied to say good night and head home since it was getting dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Training camp?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>No ones POV;</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was currently 10 in the morning and sakusa had already eaten, showered, changed, cleaned, did his school work he didnt complete and now was wondering of he should text the male he helped yesterday. He didnt want to wake akaashi if he was still asleep nor did he want to bother him if he was busy, but he decided to just text him incase neither of those things were the case. He had also changed planned to change the name of akaashi's contact name to 'kash' since that was the nickname he decided to give the other male.</p><p> </p><p>-<em>Sakusa has changed akaashis name-</em></p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"morning kash, sorry about yesterday"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"good morning and its fine. If anything i should be the one saying sorry"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"nah you were stuck, its cool"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"yea..thanks again for getting me down"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"ofcourse"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"how long have you been up?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"never went to sleep"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"arent you tired?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"yea but oh well"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"if your tired you should sleep, i dont want to make you tired"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>akaashi wanted to text him more, but he didnt to be selfish and keep him up. That would be rude and wouldnt help sakusa's mental health. And on the othet hand sakusa felt himself smile softly at how kash was being towards him, it was caring in ways. He knew he should probly sleep but he wanted to text kash more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"dont worry kash ill be fine"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"okay"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"did you get home safe?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"ofcourse, did you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"yes i did, thanks for asking"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"good"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"can i spray bokuto with bleach for leaving you?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"yes you can spray bokuto-san, aim for the hair"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"okay"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was wondering if he should ask sakusa to attend the training camp coming up. He knew the other male didnt like people due to germs and loudness, but then again its a training camp with other teams so its good practice. Along with the fact akaashi wanted to see the taller male again, though that reason was alittle selfesh so he wasnt going to tell anyone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>kash:"hey i have a question"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"hm?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"so theres a training camp with me, karasuno, nekoma, shinzen and ubugawa highschool. Do you and your team want to join?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"oh my god i actual offered- i dont even know if his team can come we already have enough people there, what if he says no thatll be awarked wouldnt it or no it would be embrassing if i had to tell him he couldnt even go.."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>sakusa:"if im not a bother"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"you wont be, inplus we need to people to play agaisnt. It gets bored playing against the same five teams everytime"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was trying to convince himself that everything would go fine along with convincing sakusa to want to come.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"ok..ill be there"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa stared at his phone, wondering how he typed that. Well he obviously knew how but those werent the words he wanted to type, he was going to politely decline. Yet he agreed so eaisly, he didnt even know if his teammates were free to go to the camp. Nor did he know if his school would even allow them to go. Even without knowing those things he still couldnt say no the kash. Well sakusa could just use the excuse of saying, he said yes simply because it was a training camp that'll have teams theyll soon go against if anyone asks why he agreed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kash:"okay"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"how many people will be there? Im not a huge fan of crowds.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"im not quite sure ive never counted sorry" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"its okay.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"but i do think there is someone you would get along with, well if they actually talk to you instead of playing video games"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"sounds barrible.. ill be there"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"okay ill tel- or actually i dont know who to tell uh ill be back"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"okay"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa laughed to himself alittle finding it alittle funny to see he wasnt the only one who didnt think or plan things out. Maybe it was alittle mean of him to laugh but hey it was funny, and plus its not like anyone would know he laughed right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kash:"okay the coaches said you and you're team could come"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"okay thanks, ill tell them"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"okay"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"how are you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"alittle cold, bokuto-san threw me in the water eailer"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"that owl is a pain and good thanks"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"if you think hes a pain now wait intill you see him with pain-in-the-ass-kuro and ofcourse"</em>
</p><p><em>Sakusa:"dont mind if i vanish from them</em><em>c</em>"</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:" or attack them with cleaning products"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"if you want i can give you a run down of how everyone acts"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"please"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"okay"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>For the next good hour sakusa spent listening, or no correction reading what kash typed out on peoples personalitys or at least who he could remeber. Even if that he was thankful that kash knew that much and offered to tell him,  know he knew to avoid kageyama, hinata, nishnoya, lev, kuro, inouka, yamamoto at all cost. He would ofcourse still avoid everyone else but those were the ones he defiently needed to avoid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"okay thank you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"now i know who to avoid"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"your welcome and good luck"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"thanks i might need it"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"you will"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kash:"but im gald you coming"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"gald you invited me"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa almosted sent something along the lines of 'i couldnt bring myself to say no to you' or 'youll be there so ofcourse i would' but he decieded agaisnt that since it wouldve been weird and he didnt know why he even wanted to send something like that. He bearly knew the other male, well he did but still. When sakusa glanced i to the mirror he was alittle surprised to see he was blushing, but he passed it off as him being to hot and just needed to turn the AC on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kash:"i gtg, goodnight"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa:"ok, goodnight kash"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long, when i was first writing it i accidently deleted over half of it and i got annoyed at myself</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mystery boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi had woken from loud noises that where coming down the halls. So he did what any reasonable person would do when they woke up and simple muttered curse words as he stood up and did his morning routine with the other males who had woken just up. Its been a week since akaashi had asked sakusa to come the training camp and today would be the day him and his team came. Since it was short notice sakusa's team had to come a day late but it wasnt a big deal.</p>
<p>When akaashi finally made his way to where the loud noises where coming from he wish he could say he was shocked, but in reality he wasn't shocked to see that it was yaku-san trying to pull bokuto-san and pain in the ass kuro away from their hug thats been going on for god know how long. So being the good underclassmen he was, he walked over and helped yaku-san by pulling bokuto-san away from kuro. And spoiler alert it wasn't working to well.</p>
<p>During this time yaku, akaashi, kuro and bokuto along with other mangers or boys who was watching the show go down failed to realize that the bus for the mystery new team drove up. Throughout yesterday everyone minus coach's were sitting on the edge of their seats to see who fukurodani had invited since it wasnt common for teams to be suddenly invited karasuno being an exception. The few people who were outside watched as the bus for itachihyama parked, then as the team exciting the bus. A few people couldn't help to feel intimidated by the way they simply looked by walking towards the gym but then again there team had an ace from the top 3 and was all around amazing so it was natural to feel intimidated. </p>
<p>After a few minus everyone was in one of the gyms, talking or fooling around waiting, while itachihyama was waiting for sakusa and komori to get inside. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Yay we have a new team!"</p>
<p>"Boke hinata your acting like we dont see new teams like every month!" </p>
<p>"Come'on guys you've been hugging for over 30 minutes!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Akaashi wished the two idiots would listen to yaku-san but of course when has things turned out the way he's hoped? After a few minutes of more struggling between the four of them and the struggles of daichi trying to keep kageyama from killing hinata one of the new members decided to speak up</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hi im the captin of Itachiyama volleyball club, my name is tsuka-"</p>
<p>"Get in here!"</p>
<p>"Dont touch me komori"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Akaashi could tell the second voice was sakusa, and the fact that sakusa walked through the gym doors with who he is guessing is komori. Akaashi let out a queit sigh as everyone seemed to forget manners and proceed to surround the two teens who just walked in, that lead to sakusa backing himself into a conner with an arua that just screamed 'get away from me' yet no one seemed to pay attention to it</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Guys can you step back from them? Remember their new and dont know any of us, dont you think thats alittle rude to surround them? Give them some space an time to actually answer your questions"</p>
<p>"Oh sorry"</p>
<p>"Yea that is kinda rude, sorry" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Others apologized once akaashi had spoken up an give them common sence on the matter and where backing away giving the new team time to breath an space.</p>
<p>The more distance between everyone an sakusa himself made him feel alittle better so he looked at askaashi and give him a small smile an nod to which akaashi return with a small smile of his own. However sakusa's smile disappeared as soon as komori spoke up</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh so your the mystery boy sakusa's constantly texting an who invited us here"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sakusa was about to speak up but tsukaka did it for him</p>
<p> "Shut up komori"</p>
<p>Akaashi gave a quick nod to komori to answer his question before going back to bokuto to make sure he doesnt do anything stupid, while tsukaka asked</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Can anyone show us where we will be staying?"</p>
<p>"Kenma! Show them the room please"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kenma looked up at the coach muttering a small queit 'no' but quickly agreed to doing so as kuro walked to him. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Follow me"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As kenma walked out the new team followed while sakusa muttered 'honry freak' refering to kuro before looking up at the shorter male who was playing on his psp seemingly not caring about anyone there </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Nekoma's, fuyukordani's, yours, karasuno an ect. Need anything dont ask me oh the bathrooms on the left,  bye" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And with that he was walking away and komori turned to sakusa </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I can see why he said you two would get along now" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sakusa rolled his eyes an walked into the room meant for their team, going to a conner setting up his area before anyone else could dirty it up. </p>
<p>Akaashi on the other hand was siting in one of the emtpy gyms that for some reason was never used with tsukishima and kenma who just arrived. Tsukishima was siting near one of the windows listening to music, kenma was siting near the door playing on his psp while akaashi himself was siting on one of the left out mats reading his book. None of the were talking just ingoring eachothers company queitly. The only noises there was in the gym was the sound of the wind, kenmas psp, akaashi flipping his pages an the faint buzz coming from tsukishimas phone since the volume wasnt loud enough for them to hear it.</p>
<p>Sakusa decided to leave for a shower which took around 40 minutes, before heading out for a walk passing by the somewhat abondoned gym seeing akaashi, kenma and one other male he didnt know. Before he realized it he was walking in the gym and to akaashi even though he could easily tell the gym had many many germs.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hi"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Akaashi seemed not to notice the other male intill he spoke if how he looked up with a confused face was anything to go by. However the confused look quickly fadded away</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hello"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Akaashi looked back at his book after giving a small smile that sakusa found cute. He sat down beside the setter looking at the book</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Thanks for saving me eailer"</p>
<p>"You dont need to thank me"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sakusa just nodded in response and leaned agaisnt akaashi's backside of his shoulder asking him what he was reading to which akaashi told him and asked if he wanted to read with him, ofcourse the spiker agreeed and now they were reading the book. Akaashi leaned closer to sakusa so he could see the words better without having to squint his eyes. After a small bit sakusa let his finger hover over a word, which made made akaashi blush faintly when he felt the other males breath hit his neck</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Whats that say?" </p>
<p>"Hm? Oh it says 'time is limited, so dont waste it living someone elses life'"</p>
<p>"Oh okay" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sakusa didnt move back and was thankful akaashi didnt say anything about it, instead they continued to read the book. After a good 20 minutes kenma and tsukishima left and akaashi ending up yawning quietly</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Are you tired?"</p>
<p>"Mm, only alittle"</p>
<p>"Then lets go its getting late anyways"</p>
<p>"Okay"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They stood up and left the gym walking back to the sleeping area with sakusa leading the way intill akaashi asked </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"You do know where to go right?"</p>
<p>"Ofcourse" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sakusa wanted to believe he knew but when he took a left he heard akaashi let out a giggle and thought <em>'cute'</em> before turning to akaashi with a confused look</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Your heading towards the café" </p>
<p>"R-right"</p>
<p>"Follow me"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sakusa gave a small nod feeling very embrassed even though he knew he shouldnt be and could use the excuse of 'im new here' and just followed akaashi like he shouldve been doing before hand</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Sorry 'kash"</p>
<p>"Its okay"</p>
<p>"Can we..can we read again..? It was fun"</p>
<p>"Ofcourse we can, i injoyed reading with you" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sakusa was going to most likely say something cheesy but a small orange hair boy and a blue hair boy cut him off before he could as they ran past them with the smaller one yelling out sorry and stop as the taller on chased him with a knife soon after a sliver hair male ran after them most likely to stop them</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Weirdos"</p>
<p>"Their pretty good, well when their team can actually get along that is"</p>
<p>"I dont trust the orange one and the blueberry looks mad all the time"</p>
<p>"Well the orange one is hinata, and he is a smaller bokuto-san in a way and the blueberry, kageyama well thats just his normal face"</p>
<p>" 'volleyball is the surviral of the fittist' thats what were always told,  but its really just a load of bullshit. Its just load and horny teenagers" </p>
<p>"Well your not wrong but not correct either"</p>
<p>"How come?"</p>
<p>"Well people like kageyama and hinata who truely love volleyball and plan to do it in the furture actually enjoy and want to conastly get better, then theirs people like daichi who yes enjoys volleyball and wants to get better but dont want to continue past highschool since they only see it as a club, then people like tanaka and kuro who both yes have pervy minds but truely injoy volleyball and see it more then just a club but again dont plan to continue past graduation and lastly people like me and kenma who are okay with volleyball but only joined for a friend. Everyone has their own goal and story/reason to join"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sakusa sighed an looked down, he didnt know why he said whay he said a few seconds ago he just did. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Still dirty"</p>
<p>"Isnt every sport?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sakusa looked up to make eye conact with akaashi seeing his smile</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"How do you stay so positive?"</p>
<p>"Mm, i guess i just like to see things from a better veiw instead of focusing on the negative"</p>
<p>"Mm must be nice" </p>
<p>"You should try it sometime maybe you wont be so glumy then, goodnight sakusa"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And with that akaashi walked in his team sleeping room while sakusa walked to his own teams room an headed to sleep aswell</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. {Update}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry updates have been slow ive been dealing with exams, dealing with my mom in the hosiptail an taking care of my grandparents ill update when i have the free time </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>